


A Perfect Moment

by R_E_R6



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, surprise getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: Eddie takes his boyfriend away for a surprise vacation with their son, and brings home a fiance.Cute cuddling under the stars.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 28
Kudos: 337





	A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a random comment on discord sparks inspiration
> 
> Enjoy Gem

The air is warm, the fire still crackling a few feet away. Not as warm as the feeling taking over Buck’s chest as Eddie tilts his head further into his neck and continues placing soft kisses across the skin, but it’s a close second. 

He gasps softly as Eddie’s teeth graze the point where his pulse beats rapidly, his eyes flying open and a sigh of wonderment escaping as he takes in the stars shining brightly in the darkening sky. 

“I love you, you know that?” It’s weird how it still feels like a confession every time he says it, each time the feeling intensifies as he finds more and more reasons to be besotted with his boyfriend.

“I had an inkling” Eddie jokes, pulling back to wink playfully. 

Buck groans and shoves his shoulder but then grabs it tightly to steady him as the movement rocks the hammock they’re lying on. They freeze for a moment, waiting for it to still before Eddie dares to move again. 

“Way to ruin the moment Diaz” The words contain no heat, and Buck’s eyes are dull of nothing but fondness as he lifts a hand to Eddie’s hair.

“I don’t think any moment that ends with you in my arms could be considered ruined” It’s cheesy and Eddie says it with a teasing smile. Still it sends Buck’s heart soaring into the open air above them to dance with the twinkling stars.

“That’s sweet” Buck smiles, his hand in Eddie’s hair moving to scratch gently at into his scalp. Eddie’s eyes close instinctively against the feeling until they shoot open and rolls back in his head when Buck finishes with “I could think of plenty of ways a moment could be ruined with us still in each others arms though”

Eddie raises an eyebrow, pointedly asking “Now who’s killing the moment?” 

“Therefore proving it can be done and that I am right” is the smug reply.

Eddie growls playfully and leans forward to clamp his teeth around the skin at Buck’s chin mumbling “Such a brat” before he pulls away. 

Eddie moves more carefully as he manoeuvres himself to lay beside Buck and pulls the other man’s head onto his chest. They remain in silence for a while, watching the sun set against the horizon, overlooking the vast stretch of vacant land grows darker, the fiery orange fading to black, and the stars grow bigger and brighter above them.

Christopher is sleeping soundly in the cabin Eddie had rented behind them, and there are no other buildings in sight. It feels private, peaceful, like their own little section of the world carved just for them to enjoy at this moment. 

“I love you too. You and Chris, you’re the loves of my life”

“I think the surprise romantic getaway gave that away babe” Buck aims for light and joking, but his voice winds up this with emotion as he wraps his arms tighter around Eddie. He doesn’t even need to look to know Buck’s eyes are filling with tears.

“You know what I’m going to say next, don’t you?” Eddie can’t manage to keep the smirk off of his face. He can’t help it. This day, alone with his family, has been perfect and it’s about to get even better. 

He has the most gorgeous man in the world against his chest, their son resting contently with a smile on his face close by, and a ring in his pocket. All he has to do it ask.

“Yeah, I think I do” Buck’s definitely crying now. Eddie can hear the tears mingling with elation in his voice.

He sits up slowly, turning Buck’s face up to lock their eyes. Buck can’t keep the smile off of his face either even as his cheeks redden in the light of the fire.

“Evan Buckley,” Eddie starts, trying to keep his composure and remain serious. 

“Oh God you’re going with the full name?”

“Shh.” Eddie scolds gently, his serious facade slipping faster than it had appeared “Evan Buckley, you are the best man I know. You are great with _our son_ and have always treated him like your own. You are amazing, and you are the best boyfriend I could ask for, but I’d prefer it if you were my husband.”

“Dammit I’m already crying” Buck mumbles and Eddie can’t stop the chuckles escaping around his words as he finally asks the question that’s been bouncing on the tip of his tongue for weeks,

“Will you marry me?” 

Buck doesn’t answer with words, not at first. His kiss says it all though. Then finally he says it with the repetition of “yes” against his skin as he finally pulls away to kiss all over Eddie’s jaw and neck.

Buck’s eyes sparkle brighter than the ring when Eddie finally remembers to pull it out of his pocket. Eddie can’t help but think the jewellery pales in comparison to the man wearing it. Buck doesn’t stop staring at it, watching the flicker of flames dance across the metal as they drift off to sleep right there under the stars.


End file.
